


Requiem

by Scriptwriter_Mika



Category: Code Geass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriptwriter_Mika/pseuds/Scriptwriter_Mika
Summary: It was the end. The end of yesterday and of today. It was Lelouch Lamperouge's masterpiece that he conducted with a smile to welcome tomorrow. One-shot/drabble spoilers up to R2 25





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at fanfiction and my tribute to Lelouch at the end of Code Geass R2 25. Yes, there are spoilers. I apologize for the format, fanfiction didn't like my double space button for some odd obscure reason.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way shape or form.

"Requiem"

 

It was the end.

The end of fighting and struggle.

_ "With this the world will be able to sit around a table of dialogue, and not of military power _ "

The end of yesterday and today.

_ "Even so, I want a tomorrow!" _

The end of Suzaku Kururugi.

_ "You will live no more as...Kururugi Suzaku..." _

The song of the Zero Requiem destroyed the mask of Lelouch Vi Britannia.

_ "The Demon King Lelouch has died!" _

And yet it is not just a song intended to destroy, listen closely to the music, and watch the composer. Lelouch Vi Britannia was destroyed but Lelouch Lamperogue was redeemed.

_ "The only ones who can shoot are the ones who are prepared to be shot." _

And Zero was reborn once again.

_ "It's...Zero!" _

In the end Nunally didn't smile.

_ "A tomorrow where you aren't there...That's..." _

But Lelouch  **did**. Did you know the meaning of his smile?

Kaguya knew because a part of her never stopped believing in him.

_ "Yet you did understand a part of his true nature. You really are kind." _

Kallen knew the instant she saw Zero and Lelouch together.

_ "It can't be...What Lelouch and Suzaku tried to do was... _ "

And she got her answer from him.

_ "What am I to you?" _

It was so subtle that she almost missed it within the torrent of emotions in his final smile.

_ "Kallen...live on." _

Suzaku knew that because he was an essential instrument in this song of Requiem.

_ "I am his sword. I will cut down his enemies and weakness..." _

Suzaku cried for Lelouch as his enemy, as his knight, as his killer, and as his friend _._

_ "L-Lelouch..." _

Nunally sobbed for the brother she just found and lost again. In the end he returned to her, her kind brother that loved her more than anything. Lelouch, the person she could always trust because he would never lie to her right?

_ "Brother, I love you!" _

And C.C. cried because for the first time emotions flooded her heart. She cried because she was the one that always saw through Lelouch's mask and to the core of his nature.

_ "Lelouch...as retribution for using the Geass on people...you..." _

For the first time in centuries she felt attachment to a person and for the first time she feels...alive.

_ "It's the first time I met a man like you." _

The Zero Requiem was a song that atoned for the sins of the world and gave justice a second chance. It was a song that destroyed and recreated worlds to welcome tomorrow. It was and always will be-Lelouch Lamperouge's masterpiece.

_ "Yes...I...will destroy...the world...and...recreate it..." _


End file.
